


Singularity

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, May/December Relationship, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 22: SingularityFeaturing a brilliant older mathematician and his younger assistant, who also happen to be in a Dom/sub relationship. No power play and yes explicit consent.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> Skipping day 21 "judgement" for the moment because I have an idea but need longer than I have right now to write it. Hopefully tomorrow or Saturday. :)

Hunter's just finishing his prep of an afternoon tea tray when the Major steps into the office, looking annoyed. Hunter sighs internally, knowing that even though Xav's had a good morning, the Major will likely be here to change all that. 

"He's been hard at work all week, Major." Hunter straightens his clothing to an impeccable neatness, then picks up the tray. 

"And we both know that if  _ you _ go in there and ask him to, he'll see me." The Major raises his eyebrows expressively even as he settles into one of the office chairs. 

Hunter takes a breath to steady himself, though the tray doesn't even shake. "I'll see." 

Xav's hunched over his desk, scratching in a notebook. He prefers it; works better with pen and paper rather than the computer. It's part of Hunter's job to take these notes and transcribe them every day. Make them usable for Xav's colleagues and superiors, to anyone who’s trying to glean information from his boss’s brilliant mind. 

Hunter sets down the tray on the broad desk and runs a hand over Xav's tense shoulders. He has another job, though it's certainly not part of his business contract. It's one that he and Xav have come to over the years they've worked together, one that only a select few actually know about, even if people like the Major  _ think _ they know. Xav is twenty years his senior, after all, and Hunter's his assistant. It's not exactly the most kosher of relationships. 

But for them, it works. Xav's muscles loosen as he finishes his thought. Looking up at Hunter is the signal that he can interrupt without Xav losing an important thread, but Hunter doesn't ask, not yet. Instead, he pours a cup of tea for Xav, prepares a plate of cheese and crackers while Xav doctors his tea precisely. They have their routines, and they can't rush them. 

When Xav is ready, Hunter tells him the Major is waiting for an update. At Xav's short nod, he heads to the door to let the Major in, but Xav tugs at his wrist, pulling him back. There's a look on Xav's face that Hunter recognizes - Xav has an incredibly hard time asking for anything like this at work, when the balance of power is wonky, but Hunter finds it easy to lean over and brush a kiss over Xav's lips. 

In a few seconds, he's at the door, unlocking and opening it wide for the Major. "He's ready to see you." 

The Major just pushes past Hunter; everyone knows you don't get access to the military's most brilliant mathematician if you're outright  _ rude _ to Hunter, but the Major always likes to push the boundaries. 

Hunter waits quietly at his desk, transcribing the previous day's notes and forwarding them to the people who need them, under various levels of secrecy. It’s nearly an hour before the Major walks out, sending a nod in Hunter’s direction. 

Ten minutes later, Xav appears at the door to his lab, his current notebook tucked under his arm. Hunter stands, taking it from him and locking it in the safe by his desk for tomorrow’s transcription - he’ll collect anything Xav writes overnight in the morning. 

Xav crosses over to the coat rack, hesitating for a moment before picking up Hunter’s coat and offering it to him. 

It’s one of their many consent signals. If Hunter takes the coat, puts it on himself, the scene goes unstarted for now, until they can talk more thoroughly, or never at all. If Hunter allows Xav to put the coat on him, he’s handing over his control for the evening. The Major must have given Xav something that needs processing. 

Xav always does his best processing when he’s domming Hunter, but it’s always, always Hunter’s choice. 

With a small smile at his lover, Hunter turns, holding an arm out, making no move to take the coat from Xav. The mathematician slips his first sleeve on, presses a kiss to his neck, then helps him into the other. It’s like a cloak slipping over Hunter’s senses. His master is here to take care of everything, now. 

Xav takes his time undressing Hunter, tying him up rope by rope until he’s suspended, standing on the tip of one foot and straining to maintain balance, not quite at the edge of letting himself go. 

“Do you know why I love you?” Xav’s German accent has faded over time, but it’s stronger when they play like this. 

“What’s not to love?” Hunter asks, panting as he strains in the bondage. 

Xav chuckles, running his hands over Hunter’s skin, then pushing him off balance so that he must fight to keep it. He does, just barely, his heart thudding with the thrill of it, his brain hazy as it falls towards subspace. 

“I love you, my Hunter, because you are a singularity.” Xav’s fingers are soft on him, barely touching, but pressing every single one of Hunter’s buttons. 

“I’m a black hole?” 

Xav pushes him off kilter again, Hunter’s stomach swooping before he regains the balance. Xav hasn’t told him he can float, not yet.

“Singular. One-of-a-kind. Though I could say my obsession with you is like a black hole. But that seems...rude.” Xav hums under his breath, the laughs again, his lips sweeping over the sensitive skin under Hunter’s ear. “But also...in math. Do you remember what a singularity is in math?”

Hunter struggles against the bondage, against the subspace, blinking, whining. He just wants to  _ float. _ “No-” 

Xav tsks, but doesn’t punish him for the response, except to move his hands away and stand back and observe him. “A singularity, in math, is when the point at which an object-” He pushes Hunter again, tipping him off of his toes and forcing him to fight for balance again. Every time he does, his instincts kick in, and he manages. “-cannot be defined, analyzed. The point at which the object ceases to be  _ well behaved.” _

This time, he sweeps his foot against Hunter’s, holding him steady for a moment before whispering in his ear, “Fly, my Hunter.” 

Hunter gives himself over to the suspension, feels the rope as it holds his weight, as he dangles. His head tips lower, and the blood rush makes him light headed, his cock hard and slapping against his belly. He  _ loves _ floating for Xav. 

Knows Xav loves watching him, too. Being the object of Xav’s sole attention, even when Hunter knows half that brain is working on whatever problem the Major came to him with - it’s heady, lovely. It’s why Hunter started this relationship in the first place. 

And then he’d gone and fallen in love with the mathematician, too. 

No one knows Xav’s moods as Hunter does. No one knows how to care precisely for his brilliant boss. And in return, no one knows how to undo Hunter so completely he forgets every single responsibility in his life. The quiet man may not be able to stand anyone else around him, but he does more than tolerate Hunter. He  _ loves. _

When Hunter blinks his heavy eyelids open, he’s no longer suspended. Xav’s moved him to bed, wrapped him in his favorite warm blanket, and has them lying against the headboard, Hunter between his legs, as he writes in a notebook and strokes through Hunter’s hair absently. When he realizes Hunter’s awake, though, Xav gives him his full attention. Xav may use domming to help get his brain through a problem, but he’s never skimped on the aftercare just to chase an idea until he’s sure they’re both out of drop territory for the moment. 

In a moment, Hunter’s wrapped in Xav’s arms, his hands rubbing up and down Hunter’s back. “You were magnificent, my Hunter.” 

“A singularity, huh?” 

Xav’s lips press against his, their noses nuzzling together. “Absolutely unique.” 

Hunter smiles, snuggling in. “I’ll take it.” He settles, content. “You can keep writing, just don’t leave me.” 

He feels Xav readjust so he can reach his notebook, but he still has his leg thrown over Hunter’s thigh, and Hunter’s head tucked against his chest. His right hand comes down and strokes through Hunter’s hair again as he starts scribbling with his left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the whole idea came from seeing the definition for a mathematical singularity being "a point where the mathematical object ceases to be well-behaved in some particular way, such as by lacking differentiability or analyticity" and was like...."okay I need to see a mathematician dom tying up a sub who ceases to be well-behaved" except then I didn't get to much brattiness. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
